


This Was A Mistake

by DTBDSSPJPB



Series: This Was A Mistake [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTBDSSPJPB/pseuds/DTBDSSPJPB
Summary: Two-Bit and Darry's fun night of drinking turns into something more than they weren't ready for.





	This Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> First "chapter" is more of a prologue and short.

He groaned awake and brought his hand up to rub his forehead gently with his palm. He kept his eyes closed as he rolled onto his back and pushed his head into the soft pillow.  
The body next to him stirred softly in its light sleep which caused him to look over in the direction of the noise. He ignored the pain that rang through his head and studied the face that was dimly lit up from the beginning of the sunrise.  
It only took a few seconds for him to recognize the male beside him as one of his best friends.  
A mumbled ‘shit’ fell from his lips as he sat up slowly, still ignoring the pain. He turned his body and let his sore feet hit the cold wood. Standing slowly once he found his footing.  
“Hm.” The male hummed out as he felt the bed beside him rise. He rolled onto his back and nestled his head into the pillow as he slowly woke up. Rubbing his eyes with his fist he slowly turned his head to the other.  
“Morning,” He roughly mumbled out as he sat up on his elbows. The now pink sky lighting up his face and rusty hair as he did so. “Sleep well?”  
“Um, kind of. You?” The brunette spoke quickly while trying to find his jeans.  
“Alright. My head hurts like a bitch.”  
“Alcohol will do that to ya.”  
“Funny. You had more to drink than me. How are you up and moving?”  
The brunette shrugged and quickly pulled on his jeans when he found them. He secured them and sat down on the bed.  
“Hey, do you remember anything from last night?”  
The redhead cleared his throat nervously, “A little. I mainly just remember the bar and the kiss. Anything after that is just a blur.  
Darry let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and hung his head. He was hoping that nothing had happened. That he had just gotten so drunk Two-Bit had no other choice but to bring him back to his.  
He swallowed, “Did anything else happen?”  
Two-Bit just nodded. Darry sighed and continued to search for the rest of his outfit. Once all of the pieces were found and put on, he left. Not bothering to say anything more to him.  
~  
The walk home was silent and slow. All he could think of was how he had just woken up in one of his best friends bed and who the best friend was.  
How could he not though? It was Two-Bit. The jokester, the alcoholic, the boy who loved his blondes. Blonde girls. Darry didn’t even have time for flings or relationships.  
He stood outside of the door for a few minutes before pushing it open.  
“Hey’a Dar. Where’ve you been?” His youngest brother asked as soon as his work boot covered foot stepped into the house.  
“Out,” was all he managed to say as he headed up to his room, grabbing the pain medication from the bathroom as he did so.  
~  
He laid down on the bed, his wet hair soaking the pillow. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened.  
Did he really have sex with Two-Bit Mathews? He shook his head.  
‘No, no. I couldn’t have,’ He thought. ‘Even if I did, it was a drunken mistake. He was a body and there. That’s all. Nothing more.’  
“Darry? Are you in there?”  
Darry shot up as he heard the voice, recognizing it as his lover from the night before immediately.“Yeah.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yeah.”  
The eighteen-year-old opened the door slightly and slipped through. He shut the door and looked at the twenty-year-old nervously.  
“We need to talk.”


End file.
